Challenge for the Promise of the Heart
by YuriChan220
Summary: Kokoro and Helena share a promise, the promise of Kokoro to be Helena's bride. However, a certain Englishwoman tries her hand at making Kokoro break that promise. Will Kokoro's heart waver? This is the Challenge for Kokoro's Promise.


**Challenge for the Promise of the Heart**

 **Pairings: Kokoro x Helena, Kokoro x Christie**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DOA or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: For this one, I decided to experiment on things, like Kokoro x Christie pairing and such. My first time doing crack pairings for DOA. Enjoy~!**

Kokoro can't concentrate on her work, nor listen to the teacher's lectures. Many things fill her mind that she can't process it all. Most of them were about her half-sister and girlfriend, Helena. Though they've been dating for a week, Kokoro can't help but think about her beloved and it's driving her crazy.

"Kokoro-san?" the teacher calls. "Would you read this?"

The geisha in training keeps on staring into space, not hearing a word the teacher is saying.

"Kokoro-san?" The teacher says a bit louder this time.

The raven haired girl jumps at her voice and stands up. "Oh, y-yes!"

She starts to read the passage in English, but half-way through the paragraph, she can feel her body sweat a little. Images of Helena keep coming in her head and it wouldn't stop. She eventually finishes the passage and the teacher nods in approval.

"Very good," she says. "Read the rest Kurumi-san."

"Hai,"a pink haired girl with a pony-tail says as she stands up to read the rest.

Right after class, Kokoro walks in the halls, following one of her friends from class to the next. A girl with long dark blue hair tied in a low pony-tail. Once Kokoro enters the stairs, she could've sworn she can see her friend's panties from the bottom of the stairs.

"You're such a perv, Kokoro-chan~" the girl giggles

"Ah! N-Nozomi-chan...that's not..." The geisha tries to protest, but Nozomi cuts her off.

"Sorry, I'm just bein' careless,"

"Well, at least we're in an all-girls' school," Kokoro says, softly

"Tell me about it," Nozomi says. "Otherwise, guys would just be all over us."

Kokoro glances at the floor and fidgets the hem of her skirt. More and more things fill her mind, but she can't comprehend it all.

"C'mon, Kokoro-chan," Nozomi says. "We're going to eat lunch on the roof, right?"

Kokoro smiles weakly. "U-ummm...why don't you head up first? I'm going to the convenience store for a bit."

Nozomi tilts her head a bit, but gives a toothy grin and a thumbs up. "No problem~! See ya then!"

Kokoro waves and fiddles with the hem of her skirt again. She thinks back on the day after Kokoro confessed her love to Helena and the two were taking a walk until a certain silver haired Brit appeared.

 **Flashback**

 _FWOOP~!_

 _Kokoro's skirt was suddenly flying up, revealing her white panties. She squealed as she quickly covered it with her hands as the person who did that chuckled._

 _"You two sure love to be together," Christie said as she slightly turned her head, grinning. "But if you keep wearing the same white panties, Helena would get tired of you, Kokoro~!"_

 _The raven haired girl gasped and glanced at the blonde French woman._

 _"Just ignore her," Helena assured her. "She was only teasing."_

 _Just then, another girl with ginger colored hair walked by and waved. "Morning, Helena-sama." She winked at the blonde. "Thanks for yesterday."_

 _"Yesterday?" Kokoro questioned._

 _"She's talking about her part-time job with Ayane," Helena answered. "It's hard work, but I'm sure both of them can manage."_

 _Kokoro blushed as she glanced at the ground for a bit. "O-onee-sama? Ummm…since we're going out…you haven't forgotten our promise, right?"_

 _Before Helena can answer, Kokoro saw Christie flip up Kasumi's skirt, causing her to squeal. The raven haired girl glared at the Brit._

 _"How cruel!" she shouted. "She feels neither shame nor guilt for doing such things!"_

 _"But she is famous, you know?" Helena said._

 _Kokoro didn't say anything as she kept on walking. Later on, the news of her and Helena becoming a couple spread to her friends at school. And they were very excited._

 _"How grand!" Nozomi said. "You and the famous Helena-samagoin' out~!"_

 _"You're very lucky, you know?" Kasumi said as she changed her shoes. "After all, you and Helena-sama are half-sisters."_

 _Kokoro blushed and smiles a little. She was glad she told her friends the news, though she was a little nervous at first. Despite all that, she was as happy as can be._

 **End of Flashback**

Kokoro stands at the corner of the stairs, sighing happily. Another memory appears in her mind the day she confessed to her beloved and how Helena reacted.

 **Flashback**

 _"I…I love you, Onee-sama," Kokoro said one day. "P-please go out with me!" She bowed while shutting her eyes tightly._

 _Helena just smiled as she tilted Kokoro's head up and then, gave her a brief kiss on the lips. "I love you, too, Kokoro. I feel the same way about you."_

 _Kokoro blushed as she glanced at the ground. "U-um…so that means…"_

 _"Yes, we're a couple," Helena answered quickly as she put her hands on her shoulders._

 _The two leaned in and shared a passionate, heartwarming kiss while wrapping their arms around each other. Once they pulled away to breathe, Kokoro rested her head on Helena's chest._

 _"Onee-sama," she whispered. "Can you promise me something?"_

 _"Sure, what is it?"_

 _"Promise me we'll get married soon. I want to be your wife. Really, I do."_

 _Helena gently stroked her little sister's hair. "Of course, my love. Someday, we'll definitely get married."_

 **End of Flashback**

Kokoro closes her eyes, smiling at the wonderful memory, even at the mention of her promise to become Helena's wife. She had loved Helena so much since she met her and kept her feelings to herself until a week ago. For now, the two are just going out as girlfriends.

Just then, she realizes that she had been staring into space for a long time. "Oh, no!" she cries. "I have to hurry and get something from the store!"

She starts to run and exit the school towards the store next to it. After buying some bread and jam, she exits the store, but when she gets to the entrance from where she got out, she finds it locked.

"No way!" she cries. "I'm locked out!?" She frantically looks around. "No, no, no, this can't be happening!" She should've known that the staff always has the doors on lock every time a student exits the school unless the teacher has the key. Unfortunately for her, there was no one around and class was about to start in less than 15 minutes. She sighs as she drags herself towards a bench at the back of the school. "I guess it can't be helped."

However, just as soon as she arrives, she sees a certain silver haired woman leaning against a tree with her arms crossed. She is wearing female office outfit with a short skirt and thigh high stockings with garter straps.

"Ch-Christie-sama!?" she gasps. "What are you doing here?"

The Brit just grins and licks her lips. "Nice to see you, little Kokoro~"

"I'm asking you, what are you doing here?"

"No reason," Christie says. "Thought I'd pay a visit to your school."

"Trespassers aren't allowed here, you know!"

"Oh? I already took care the situation," the Brit says. "Told them I was one of the teachers and they believed me. Piece of cake."

Kokoro grits her teeth as she clenches her fists. "You liar! I'm going to report this-HYAAAAHHH!" In an instant, her skirt is flipped up without her reacting and Christie is on the other side in the flash, grinning.

"Hehe~! This will be a good picture to post on my blog for sure~!" the Brit says as she shows the raven haired girl the picture on her smart phone.

"Y-you can't be serious…!" Kokoro stutters. "Do you know how EMBARRASSING that will be!?" She tries to reach for it, but Christie quickly raises her hand up. "Delete it now!"

"Wow, you're such a perv, Kokoro~"

"Don't make fun of me!"

Christie quickly zips behind her, grabs her wrist and guides her hand under her skirt. "Here. You can touch my pussy in return~"

"You fool! It's dirty!" Kokoro cries.

"Well then, should I share that photo to the entire school?" The silver haired woman says as she gropes one of the geisha's breasts from behind. "But I'm sure that would become too much of a problem for you, hm?" She leans in to whisper in Kokoro's ear. "Or shall I share it once school is over?"

"Y-you scum…" Kokoro turns around and reluctantly lowers her hand under Christie's skirt and digs her fingers under her purple panties _. N-no way…_ she thinks. _She's this wet already? But how?_ Before she can do anything else, Christie pins her against the wall.

"You're really cute, Kokoro~" Christie says as she tips her chin. "You know that?"

"D-don't joke with-" However, Kokoro is silenced by Christie turning her face to the side and tilting hers to lock lips with her.

Her eyes widen in shock, but due to Christie pinning her against the cold brick wall, back-to-front, she finds it hard to escape, despite trying to struggle. Christie quickly deepens the kiss as she uses one of her hands to grope her breast. Tongues soon start to dance around each other with Kokoro moaning softly. As this happens, Christie moves her dexterous fingers under Kokoro's panties to touch her pussy while still kissing her.

 _'No…stop…this is my first time…_ 'Kokoro thinks.

Christie briefly pulls away to catch her breath and kiss Kokoro once again, a hand groping and kneading, sometimes playfully slapping her ass while fingering her hot womanhood with her free hand, keeping the younger girl pinned against the wall with her taller frame. Kokoro's legs start to wobble as the kissing continues. She feels her mind going blank from all this, failing to think clearly.

Christie pulls away after one last passionate kiss. Kokoro raises her hand to touch her lips while gasping in shock and moaning and whining softly as Christie still stirs her up inside.

 _'Christie...kissed me..._ she thinks.

"No!" The raven haired girl pushes herself away from the wall and turns around to push the woman away and tries to run, but Christie catches her and keeps her in place by groping her breasts.

The silver haired woman then lowers her right hand to dig her two fingers under her panties and fondle her womanhood. Kokoro moans loudly as she can feel her breasts become hard and her body feel hot. Christie gives a lewd grin as Kokoro drops to her knees against the wall with her hands on her skirt, panting.

"Ahhh, you were feeling it when we kissed, right?" Christie says. "You really are a pervert, Kokoro~"

 **Homeroom**

"Ya know where Kokoro-chan is?" Nozomi asks. "I'm kinda worried for her."

"Now that you mention it, she hasn't come back yet," Kasumi says.

Both of them look at the empty desk where she sits and exchange looks. Unfortunately, both of them had to eat by themselves and kept on wondering where their friend might be.

 **Back Outside the School**

"Say, have you had sex with Helena?" Christie questions.

"I-I don't think I've gone that far with her yet..." Kokoro says, shyly

"Aww, come on, be honest~"

"I-I AM! There's no way that I did something like that."

Christie strips off her clothing, leaving only her black lingerie on. "Then, why don't we try it out now, hm?"

Kokoro glances at Christie's outfit and slightly turns away while closing her eyes. _'N-no way...'_ she thinks. _'What is this feeling?'_

The silver haired woman pushes the young raven haired girl down and climbs on top of her, facing her pussy. She removes her panties and fondles with it a little.

"Wow, you're dripping~!" Christie coos.

 _'Wh-why is this happening to me!?'_ Kokoro thinks. She shuts her eyes tightly as she feels Christie licking her pussy. "NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!"

"Your pussy is sweet~!" Christie coos. "I bet Helena would feel the same way if she looked at it."

Kokoro's body shakes as the woman continues licking and sucking. "Th-there's no way I'd do that!" She pushes the woman off again and stands up as she adjusts her skirt.

Christie grins as she holds up her smartphone. "Then should I let her see the photo~?"

"No! Please don't!" Kokoro cries.

Christie takes her hand and pulls her on top of her, shifting to have her dripping pussy in Kokoro's face and the younger girl's glistening womanhood in her own face. Christie tilts her head up to give Kokoro's sweet flower a few good licks that make the girl squeal and whine. The raven haired girl stares at Christie's crotch, blushing. _'Sh-she can see everything in this pose,'_ she thinks.

"You know, I wasn't kidding when I said your pussy is sweet," the silver haired woman says as she continues licking. "Helena would be thrilled to see this."

"I-I'm not ready for that yet!" Kokoro says.

"You know, your classmates are probably worried about you," Christie says. "Why don't we give them a text? Since they are probably going to search for us and find us like this."

Kokoro grabs her phone from her pocket and starts to text with her shaky hands while Christie keeps on licking, **I'm not feeling too well because of anemia. I'm going to skip afternoon class and rest in the infirmary. -Kokoro**

Both girls eventually get off of each other stand up. Christie immediately unbuttons her blazer, exposing her white bra for a moment before removing that. She leans in and starts to lick her nipples.

 _'No! Don't!'_ Kokoro thinks as she moans from this. _'Why are you doing this to me, Christie-sama!?'_

"Say, do you touch yourself when you're alone?" Christie inquires as she moves to Kokoro's left breast. "If so, where?"

"I-I don't know!" Kokoro answers quickly

"Well, you should tell me. Which place makes you feel the best?"

Kokoro finds herself touching Chirstie's black panties and fondling her warm, moist pussy below the cloth a bit. "I don't know. I really don't!"

Christie grins as she lies Kokoro back on the ground again. "Well, I guess I have to find out myself then." She digs into her bag and holds up a belt that has a plastic penis attached to it. "I'm going to put this on, okay?"

"Ch-Christie-sama...I don't think..."

Before she can say anything else, after Christie straps the belt on, she makes Kokoro go on all fours like a dog and swiftly slides the entire length into her, making her moan loudly at the initial penetration.

"It hurts!" The raven haired girl cries.

"Ahhh, this really is your first time," Christie says. She starts to thrust slowly.

"No...please...I beg you.."

"Don't lie to yourself. You're really enjoying this, aren't you~?" Christie coos. "Just relax and enjoy the ride~"

Christie notices Kokoro's phone going off and picks it up. A text from Kasumi, **"It's unusual for you to get anemia. You should get some sleep. I'll pick you up when class is over."** Christie reads aloud. She keeps on thrusting as she continues. "There's a lot of time before class is over. We can enjoy ourselves before she picks you up~"

Christie stops for a moment to fondle Kokoro's breasts again, bending over her back, pushing her large breasts into the Japanese girl's back. "This is nice, Kokoro~. You're just my type~!"

She squeezes and pinches the geisha's nipples, making her moan loudly while still pumping away into her.

"N-no! I don't like you!" Kokoro shouts.

"Your voice, though," Christie coos. "It turns me on~!"

"I-I just said...I hate...Ahh~!" Kokoro shuts her eyes tightly from Christie pinching her nipples again. "I said I don't...like you...haaah...aahhh!"

"Hehe~! You should date me instead of Helena. We're making love like this, right~?"

Kokoro shakes her head roughly. "NO! I promised Onee-sama! I will become...Onee-sama's...wife!"

Christie flips her over, making Kokoro face up and starts thrusting again, Christie doing most of the work but Kokoro herself moves and shakes her own hips, matching the Brit's thrusts into her with the fake penis.

"I...promised her I would!" Kokoro continues while moaning. "I...will be...Onee-sama's wife!"

Christie chuckles. "If you say it like that, you'll make me want you more~"

As Christie thrusts and pumps, Kokoro moans again. Her arms are spread out and she moans with each thrust. She feels so helpless against the silver haired woman. She couldn't do anything to resist her. It just feels too good, being utterly dominated by the Englishwoman like this.

"Be my girlfriend, Kokoro~" Christie whispers.

"I...I can't!" Kokoro cries. "I won't! Ahhh..haahh..."

"You really are enjoying it, aren't you~? Even though you say you aren't~"

Small tears appear on Kokoro's eyes as she shakes her head. "Please...no more..."

Christie leans in to kiss her again as she keeps on thrusting. Somehow, for some reason, this feeling came back to her as Christie is making love. The feeling of pleasure and the nice touch of hers. Kokoro feels that her mind is going blank again as Christie continues the process.

"I'm gonna cum, Kokoro," Christie says.

Kokoro's eyes flutter open from the kiss and the girl looks at the Brit with a confused gaze. Through little puffs of air and in-between moans and gasps, Kokoro questions. "H-How? I, you're...I'm the one...mmm...on the receiving enddd...!"

Christie grins and gives Kokoro another, quick kiss.

"Darling, didn't you look closely? This toy...hah...ohhhhKokoro, it's double-ended~ I feel...everything..hah, everything you feel! We feel...the saaaame!"

After more quick thrusts, the two climax as they arch their backs in the process and scream in pleasure. Shortly after, both of them start panting in exhaustion, but Christie gives a weak grin and kisses her on the lips once again.

"You're my wife now, Kokoro~" she whispers.

 **Later**

After getting cleaned up, Kokoro adjusts her skirt and immediately turns to walk away when Christie immediately puts her hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, don't pout like that," she says.

Kokoro just turns her head away with a "Hmph!"

"It felt good right? So, don't worry about it~"

Just then, the bell rings, making Kokoro gasp.

"Oh, no! What should I do!?" she cries.

Christie winks at her. "Don't worry. We're going to be partners."

"Hah!?"

The silver haired woman walks behind her and puts both hands on her shoulders. "The girls might think I'm one of the staff, so it shouldn't be difficult."

Kokoro blushes as she slightly turns her head away. With that, Christie starts walking her to the front entrance and fortunately, one of the girls opened the door for them to enter. Kokoro looks back and forth around her, feeling a bit embarrassed since Christie is taking her. She looks back at the silver haired woman and Christie just smiles a beautiful smile.

A little while later, after Kokoro instructs her to where the infirmary is, the two enter and Christie lies her down on the bed. One of the school nurses were just about to leave when the door opens and Kasumi and Nozomi appear.

"Hey, we're looking for Kokoro-chan?" Kasumi says.

Christie quickly hides behind the curtains as Kokoro's friends approach the raven haired girl. After the two talk for a while, Kokoro replies that she'll be there in a second since she's feeling better, so Kasumi and Nozomi nod and then leave the infirmary. Kokoro stretches out her arms and hugs herself. Memories of her and Helena start to appear in her head again. The time when she confessed to her...the promise...and the dates they went to. Her body starts to feel hot again as she starts to touch herself from thinking about her beloved. However, her mind is also on Christie and her wearing her sexy lingerie.

Strange, yes, but Kokoro can't stop herself from thinking lewd things, especially about Christie. The silver haired woman witnesses this and grins. She just stays hiding and watches the raven haired girl feel pleasure by herself. The more images of Helena and Christie appear in her mind, the more Kokoro touches herself, her fingers fondling her womanhood and groping her breast.

 _'Wh-why am I doing this!? This isn't like me at all!'_ she thinks.

Just then, she feels a pair of arms wrap around her and Christie smiles at her, saying, "Here, let me help you, hm?" She gropes Kokoro's other breast, making her moan.

The silver haired woman tips her chin and kisses her for a brief moment before pulling away. Kokoro moans and sighs with bliss from Christie's pleasant touch. The silver haired woman kisses her neck, cheek and then her lips again while rubbing her hands on Kokoro's body. The raven haired girl relaxes as she lets the woman touch her and unbutton her blazer once again to let her grope her exposed breasts.

Christie gets on her knees, spreads Kokoro's legs wide and pushes her white panties aside to lick off her love juices that is dripping from her womanhood. Kokoro shuts her eyes tightly again, moaning and gasping from the pleasant feeling. Flashes of images of Helena and Christie appear in her head as the silver haired woman moves on to lick and suck on her nipples while digging her fingers inside her womanhood. For Kokoro, the nice and gentle pleasure coming from Christie, she's still not sure whether or not to accept her. Her heart is still on Helena and she can't break her promise with her no matter what.

The process continues until Kokoro feels she's reaching her limit. Christie grins as she keeps on going and gropes her breasts in the process. And then, it's done. Kokoro screams in pleasure while arching her back, letting out love juices all over Christie's hand. The raven haired girl starts panting in exhaustion as she gazes at Christie with hazy eyes. The silver haired woman just smiles as she licks off the love juices.

A few minutes later, after getting cleaned up, Kokoro adjusts her uniform and walks away. However, Christie stops her and puts her hands on her shoulders.

"That was fun, darling," she coos. "Let's do it again sometime, okay~?"

"What are you saying?" Kokoro says. "I-I had enough for today. Good-bye!" She turns away again.

But she blushes and slightly turns her head towards the smilling silver haired woman and makes a fist on her chest. _'Th-there's no way I could ever love this woman!' she thinks._

 **The End**


End file.
